


Nobody knows (then everybody did)

by minjoolove



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: 2kim, bff yena, soft Chaewon, student council minju
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:11:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26390158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minjoolove/pseuds/minjoolove
Summary: Chaewon and Minjoo are the campus heartthrobs who are secretly dating until one day someone caught Chaewon driving Minjoo home late after school and a rumour started spreading.
Relationships: Kim Chaewon (IZONE)/Kim Minju
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is cross-posted in my AFF account. I just reposted it here.

Being the student council president, Minjoo always thought she should stay behind the latest to make sure everything is in place. Having to read about the student body's feedback and requests, mostly about the food in the cafeteria, as well as the outline from the school board about the incoming events they will have to organise.

No matter how hard her friends convince her to head home earlier, Minjoo refuses to do so. Which is why her girlfriend stays behind late too.

Chaewon always hangs out at the cafe near the school after being with Yena and waits for Minjoo to tell her everyone left already. By then, she would go back to the school and head to the council office to wait for the younger girl to finish.

"You know you don't need to wait for me every day, right?" Chaewon looked up from her phone to see Minjoo already looking at her.

"I know, but you know you don't need to stay behind this late every day too, right?" Minjoo laughed softly at the older girl before shaking her head, "yeah but I have so much to do."

Chaewon stayed quiet while staring at her lover, "you don't have to do everything alone. You have council members for a reason, let them do some of the things you're doing to lessen the burden."

Minjoo stared at the papers scattered on her desk before sighing and turning off her laptop, "that's probably enough for the day, let's head home."

She stood up after fixing her things and went closer to Chaewon before pulling her up, "thanks for waiting for me as always." Minjoo smiled at the older girl before closing the distance between them and landing a soft kiss on Chaewon's lips.

When they pulled away, the older was already sporting a cheeky grin, "no problem."

The couple then headed to the Chaewon's car, but they didn't notice a group of students were still at the school library and saw them together.

***

Chaewon doesn't really dislike a lot of things, but if there is something she hates the most, it is waking up really early. She doesn't really have a choice because of school but that doesn't mean she ever got used to it. But today, she woke up particularly early. 

No, she didn't do it voluntarily. She was woken up by none other than her best friend named Choi Yena.

"You better have a good reason for calling me in this godawful hour."

"Shut up! Did you check Twitter last night?" Chaewon started to really wake up because she can hear the slight panic in her best friend's voice. She double-checked the time on her phone and saw it is only 7 am but there were also dozens of text messages.

"Why? What happened?" She started getting up from her bed because she knows she won't be able to fall asleep anytime soon.

"Check your Twitter mentions, I'm hanging up." And she did. Chaewon was confused, it's too early for my brain to work she thinks but checks her account nevertheless.

Rumour!!!

Student council president Kim Minjoo is dating Kim Chaewon?? A group of students saw them together getting in Chaewon's car last night.

"Shit."

Rather than calling Yena back, she tried calling Minjoo to see if she's already awake. After a few rings, the younger girl answered her phone.

"Chaewon, I love you. I really do, but don't you think it's too early to talk?" Despite panicking, Chaewon couldn't help but laugh at her girlfriend.

"Sorry, but did you check Twitter last night?"

Minjoo didn't answer so Chaewon checked if she was still on the line, "babe?"

The younger chuckled before talking, "you finally saw the post?"

"You knew?"

"I saw it when I was getting ready for bed. I don't mind though, we weren't exactly planning on hiding our relationship remember?"

Minjoo was right. Chaewon and her never really planned on hiding the fact that they have been dating for over a year now. They just couldn't find the time to hang out together at school because they're in completely different classes and circle of friends. 

Yena, of course, knew about them as well as Minjoo's closest friends like Yuri and Hyewon. But the majority of the student body, even the student council members had no idea.

"What do we do?" Chaewon doesn't mind the entire school finding out. It actually saves her the trouble of other guys and girls asking her girlfriend out. She's worried about Minjoo though.

"Well, I honestly don't care." Chaewon didn't expect Minjoo to say that but then again she did too, "as I said, we aren't exactly hiding our relationship."

"So, we just let it be?"

"Hmm. They're bound to find out any time soon anyway."

***

The moment Minjoo entered the student council office, she was bombarded by questions from the members.

"Is it true?"

"You're dating Chaewon? Kim Chaewon?"

"I didn't even know you knew each other!"

"Since when?"

"Why didn't you tell us?"

Minjoo continued walking to her desk and placed all her things down before laughing and facing the other members. But before she could even say anything, someone with the contact name of "🐯💕" was already calling her and every member saw it.


	2. Epilogue

Chaewon and Minjoo never really confirmed the rumour about them dating, well not verbally. 

Ever since the rumour started, Chaewon started to make sure to always wait for Minjoo at the library or even at the council office. The members don't really mind, they don't have a choice too since the president allows the older one inside anyway.

They're more affectionate when they come across each other at school too. If Minjoo sees Chaewon hanging out with Yena at the courtyard, she would go out of her way and approach the two.

If Chaewon sees Minjoo at the cafeteria buying snacks, she would go to her and bug the younger girl to treat her.

Everything looked new to everyone except the couple and their friends but they don't mind.

***

Minjoo's parents were out of town for their anniversary which is why Chaewon is staying at the younger's house to keep her company. They aren't worried anyway, Minjoo's parents like Chaewon so there is no problem.

They were in Minjoo's room watching a movie while cuddling on the bed, "I heard something funny at school today."

Chaewon turned her head to the taller girl, disregarding the movie playing. "What?"

Minjoo laughed but continued watching the screen, "apparently the kids think you're scary."

The older of the two couldn't help but laugh, "me?"

"Yup. I don't blame them though, you and Yena are a nightmare."

"Hey!" Minjoo finally turned her head to look at her lover before softly laughing, "it really was funny, y'know?"

"Why?"

Minjoo smirked at Chaewon before planting a soft kiss on her lips, "because they have no idea you're actually a softie in private."


End file.
